What the Firetruck?
by CiCipizza
Summary: My first story for the Homestuck fandom! I hope everyone likes it, and enjoys reading it Caroline gets a rude wake up call from her mailman. But this used-to-be curse might be a blessing in disguise? OC's gallore but all in moderation Reivews and Constructive Criticism would be nice! No Pairings. ManualStuck!
1. Chapter 1

**What the Firetruck?**

**AN: Hey, told you guys I would do something! I decided to try writing for Homestuck, and constructive criticism would be great, and I may be a bit OOC with a few trolls. But don't blame me entirely. I decided to do a Manual fic for Homestuck and the manuals I use are made by _invisiblecanada_. Thank you for bearing with me, and I will always be sure to post ASAP~**

**XOXOXOXO~WTFIRETRUCK?~XOXOXOXO**

Hey there. I would probably love to introduce myself more, but I am currently faced with a MAJOR Problem. Just wondering, what do you do when a short troll is on top of you and is holding a sickle to your neck? I'd love to know the answer, cause I am seriously trying not to piss my pants, while keeping a straight, if not slightly disgruntled, face.

'_Ugh, he's fucking heavy!_' I thought frustratedly, squirming slightly. He just growled and spat in my face. I am SOOOOOOO gonna kill this kid when I get up. Maybe chop his head off with his own sickle. I groaned loudly and without him noticing I knee him in the gut. He just flops back, mumbling, when I grab him, haul his ass over my shoulders and throw him into the door. He's now cursing at me and grabbing for his sickle when I take a kitchen knife to his throat.

"Listen here, douche muffin. I won't and refuse to take shit like that first thing in the morning, fucker." I am grumpy as hell in the morning, if you can't tell and this little bastard made it worse. "Now, you will go sit your ass down in the living room, while I make myself tea. You make your own food."

With that, I retracted the knife and drew back. I don't even know why I got this kid in the first place.

Guess I might as well introduce myself before going on a rant of a background story. My name is Caroline and I ain't giving away a last name. I'm tall, blonde, and I have a fist full rage to people who get on my nerves. I live alone in a mansion with my butler, Demitri, somewhere in America. I mostly read online stories and listen to music. I am dirty stinking rich thanks to my inheritance, yet I never use it for crap. I still work, but I own my own buisiness.

Guess I seem a little strange to you people, but I don't care. I started cleaning up the area where the box blew up when I kicked it. I examined the ruins only to a letter from a good friend of mine:

_Hey SP!_

_I hope you enjoy the unit I sent you~ I thought you might have felt lonely in that mansion with only Demitri to keep you company. The company says another will be delivered in a few days, so get used to having him quick! _

_Sorry for the abrupt gift, and talk to you later!_

_Sincerely, CA_

...Well. This makes sense, I guess? It's sweet of her to think of me like that but these guys must have cost a fortune. It occurs to me now that it means I can't kill this kid in his sleep. Damn. I get up and head over to the stairs. After climbing four flights of stairs to the attic, I sit at the computer and log into Pesterchum. Almost imediately I am swamped in messages from her.

- chromaticArtist [CA] began pestering snarkyPianist [SP] at 09:38 –

CA: Hey therrre! How do you like yourrr new 9ift?

SP: W6ll, s9 far, I hav6 alr6ady thr9wn him int9 a wall. His fault f9r trying t9 kill m6!

CA: Did you rrread the manual yet? It's rrreally helpful!

SP: N9, but I might as w6ll... Why a tr9ll th9ugh?

CA: Therrre was a special forrr them. Aparrrently nobody buys them of frrree will.

SP: I can s66 why... (glares at stairs)

CA: Don't worrrrrry! I'm surrre you two will 9et along fine!

- chromaticArtist [CA] ceased pestering snarkyPianist [SP] at 09:56 –

I contined to look at my screen for a while when I heard a shout from downstairs. I raced down two at a time, quickly reaching ground floor in a record time. When I looked at first I saw nothing but after glancing around I didn't find anything. I kept having this feeling of dread, as if something bad was going to happen. I draw my trusty inkpen from my strife specibus and prepare for an attack. No you maybe asking yourself, 'Why a pen?' But I have my reasons for using it. The pen is a simple Bic ball point blue pen, but I am deadly with these things. As I investigate a bit, I start feeling watched. I know this feeling well, and I know what it means. As soon as I turn, I block a stake to the face and knee the guy in a place where the sun don't shine. He falls to the carpet, moaning in pain.

"Demitri... How often are we gonna do this? I don't like surprise scheduals, and you should know that by now..." I stare at my poor butler before helping him up. I haul his ass to the couch and dump him there, going to fetch some ice and a cup of tea. As I enter the kitchen, I notice the kid in there making a sandwich. I walk past him to the freezer and get ice for Demitri's poor abused crotch. As I fix the ice pack, He comes over.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks a little bluntly. I just snort and raise an brow.

"Caroline. And yours, shorty?" He bristles slightly at being called short but answers none the less.

"Karkat Vantas. And I don't get a last name? Jeez you suck." I snicker at his name, thinking of saying something hilarious.

"Nope. You can deal with just a first name, can't you, Beep Beep Meow?" The look on his face is priceless! I smirk, my mirthful expression probably pissing him off more. I look him over, staring at his plain clothes. Now I'm not much for fashion, but I could tell right away this guy is practically a fashion trainwreck. I mean, seriously? All black and gray? And what's with the adittude? I'm going to have to fix that later. But then again... Nah. To lazy. I fixed my tea and gave the pack to Demitri, sitting comfortably on my couch.

I sipped my tea in a pleasant stupor, the calming aroma pleasing to my sense of smell. '_Ahhh, nothing better than Jasmine tea with a bit of honey in it..._' I smiled and Karkat just stared at me.

"What the fuck are you smiling about, nooksniffer?" Okay, what the hell? He messed up my mid-morning tea time! Asshole!

"I am happy, and calm, and enjoying peace. Now shut the hell up so I can get back to doing that." I mumble and sip tea. He just mumbles 'fuck you' and goes back to watching TV. I had moved all of Karkat's stuff into another room, so I wouldn't have to worry about tripping over it later. Just as I had re-entered my state of relaxation, the doorbell rang. I grumbled a good set of choice words, placed my cup on the coffee table and checked the door. A small smile crept to my face.

"Hey, Caroline! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" My friend Dominic asked. Dominic was a bit on the short side but, he was cool. He had obviously biked over here, and had brought a lot of videogames for us to play. Mostly Mario and Sonic games, and almost all for the Wii. I grinned and let him in. Then I remembered I still looked half asleep.

"Sure! Lemme just get changed!" I bounded up the stairs and desperately tried to hide my embarassed flush.

I was only wearing a T-shirt and pants, my hair had seen better days, and I was wearing mismatched socks! UGH, talk about a morning trainwreck. I quickly got dressed in a simple 'I 3 Yoshi' shirt and jeans, brushed my long hair, and over all made myself decent. I tied my hair up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon, and added other purple accessories. Today will be purple day I guess. I came back downstairs to find Karkat and Dominic staring/glaring at each other so hard, I thought they could burn a hole through each other. It was rather amusing, if you asked me. I clapped my hands to catch their attention.

"Ladies ladies, you are both pretty, so stop the mind war before I kill you both, 'kay?" I said in an amused and chipper tone, giving both the boys a toothy grin. "Instead, beat the crap outta each other in gaming competitions." I finished simply, holding up Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympics 2010. Dominic grabbed a controller and handed me the other. This was going to be a LONG day.

**xoxoxo~time skip: 8:30 PM~xoxoxo**

OH MY GOD. THOSE TWO WERE MADDENING. I wanted to kill them both. They wouldn't stop arguing and eventually I had to kick Karkat out of the room. Me and Dominic played for a while longer before going home, apologizing for his previous behavior. I sighed and shut the door, ready for bed. I prepared a late dinner of baked fish and mashed potatoes and forced Karkat to come and eat, saying he hadn't eaten since that sandwich. As we ate, I thought about the fact I would now be living with someone again. This would most certainly be interesting.

I finished eating and washed my plate, demanding Karkat goes and takes a shower. As washed the dishes I thought pleasant and happy thoughts withou a care in the world. I turned the sink off and watched TV for a bit. Karkat came in sometime earlier saying he was going to sleep and I waved him off. I cut the TV off after the news ended and headed upstairs. On the second floor, I checked Karkat's room. He was sleeping soundly with a cute look on his face wrapped in a blanket cocoon. I chuckled and got ready for bed, thinking about what tomorrow may bring. My last thought before drifting off was...

'_Maybe this won't be so bad, after all?_'

**XOXOXOXO~WTFIRETRUCK?~XOXOXOXO**

**AN: I may not have explained some things, but oh well! I have a good feeling about this thing, and I want you guys to enjoy it~ Please do review and give me suggestions or something. I'm mostly bored, and I don't have anything to do most of the time, so I'll get started on it imediately. Chapter 2 will be up sometime soon, maybe before Christmas if you are lucky. Thanks for reading and Homestuck was made by Andrew Hussie! I only own Caroline and Dominic~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day of Nothingness and Flashbacks (NOT!)**

**AN: OMG~ I am so happeh! You guys have no IDEA how ecstatic I am at just seeing a favorite for this thing~You are making this poor poor authoress tear up... (sniffle). Well, here's chapter 2, and I tried to make it longer. Sorry for any minor typos or forgotten words, I'll be sure to keep an I eye out for that. **

**Don't forget to check my profile, I have several ways to contact me if a problem arises, or if you just want to chat~ Today, a few new characters come in, and I'm kinda excited, but not as much as my dear friend. I hope everyone enjoys this and happy holidays~**

**XOXOXOXO~LISPS ARE HARD TO WRITE!~XOXOXOXO**

I got up in a considerably better mood that morning. I woke at the crack of dawn and started fixing breakfast, and got dressed, humming a peppy little tune. I chowed down on pancakes, bacon, and fruit, which is the breakfast of queens. Sometime around 7:00 am, I kicked Karkat outta bed after a slight mental debate. '_He looks so adorkable... But he should get up and eat something... AUGH. Fine, I'll just take a picture._' I snap a quick photo before yanking the blankets away, not caring he's not really wearing anything.

"Good morning star shine, the Earth says hello~!" I chirp in a peppy attitude and walk out, leaving Karkat grumbling and blushing, trying to cover himself up.

I go up and investigate my room, which looks pretty extravagant. The entire space is blue, green, or purple; my three favorite colors. I glance at my colorful assortment of accessories. I have mostly ribbons among other things, like bracelets and necklaces. I have little time to deal with make up so I don't really have any cosmetics. My closet and dresser is sorted by color cause I'm slightly OCD. My bed is neat and tidy, and my computer is in the far back. I decide to pester CA out of no reason but to pester her.

snarkyPianist [SP] began pestering chromaticArtist [CA] at 8:30 –

SP: G99d m9rning~

CA: Hi!

CA: 9uess what?

SP: Hmm?

CA: I'm makin9 a surrrprrrise visit!

SP: Awww shit! That m6ans I hav6 t9 cl6an my h9us6!

CA: What, you don't want me to come overrr? Meanie!

SP: I d9, I iust d9n't lik6 cl6aning my h9us6.

CA: Fine, I'll be overrr in a bit. Be prrreparrred! Oh, and a new unit should arrrrrrive today~ Bye!

chromaticArtist [CA] ceased pestering snarkyPianist [SP] at 9:40 –

Great. This is going to be fan-freaking-tastic. I rush around, preparing my house for not only my friend, but a new housemate. As soon as I put away my last bit of trash, the doorbell rings. I glance out and see it's the mailman. Huh, guess he got here faster. I open the house, my painted blue nails glittering under the sunlight as I squint up at him. I don't like the sunlight, and it happened to be a particularly sunny day today. He held out a clip board and I signed it quickly.

I'm not normally very social, so no conversation happens between us, and he brings the box in for me. I wave and he leaves just as CA pulls up. My friend is kinda on the shorter side, but she's pretty sweet. We like a lot of the same things, and we often like to RP with each other for the heck of it. She has straight light brown hair with blonde streaks and hazel eyes, and is kinda pale. She's a great friend to me, and I'm sure she thinks the same of me (Or at least I hope so). She runs over and waves ecstatically before seeming to think 'screw it' and hugs me.

"Caroline~ So great to see you! Have you been eating well? You haven't been neglecting yourself, have you?" She says in one breath. I blush lightly and shake my head, holding open the door for her to come in. We enter to find Karkat staring curiously at our new house mate. Joy. I walk over and poke him in the head, and CA laughs.

"Remi, I have to admit... the kid has grown on me." I say with a slight smirk. Remi smirked as Karkat tried to bite the offending finger.

"Shut it, old hag!" Okay, he asked for it. I haul him onto my shoulder kicking and screaming and drag him upstairs. I drop him lazily onto his bed and walk out, slamming the door behind me. After shutting it, I lock it with a key that works on every door. He's banging on the door and cursing at me, yet I only laugh and go downstairs, saying loud enough for him to hear that an old lady couldn't haul his fat ass upstairs without sweating. How dare he call me old! I'm only 24! I'm not even old enough to be that kids mom. Not like I'd want to.

I come downstairs to find Remi trying to restrain her curiosity. I walk over and nudge the box. Nothing happens except for a groan from the box. Figuring it safe to open the box, I unhook a latch and look at a sleeping male, leaning against the box's side. He had dual colored glasses that made him look as though he were wearing 3-D glasses or some shit like that. He was a troll like Karkat, but his horns were less nubby. He wore a Gemini shirt and gray pants with black and white shoes. Welp. Time to stop staring at him in his sleep and wake his ass up.

'_But... He looks so peaceful... What if he's like Karkat? Aw hell no. I am not dealing with another bastard like him! Then again... Oh fuck it._'

I nudge him with my shoe, not wanting him to flip his shit over me touching his face in his sleep. That would be kinda weird... Meh, don't care. I have enough mental debates going on right now to last me a life time. He jolts awake, but doesn't fall on his face (thankfully) and he stares at me and Remi.

"Tho..." Awww, he spoke with a lisp! How cute. "Who are you two?" He asked, pointing at us both. I introduce us to him and he nods his head. "I'm Thollux Captor." Judging by the lisp, that translates as Sollux. Cool name.

"Cool name you got there, Sollux. Wanna see the house? I'll have to find you a room any way, yet I think I know which one you would like." I did infact know the perfect room. It was part of a random paint job I decided to do and is both red and blue, not mixing in the middle. Perfect for Sollux. I walk along, giving the two a tour of my 4 story house. Pretty big for one person, but I used to live with a lot of people.

I blink away the tears that started trying to form. No, I wasn't going to think about that. Not in front of them. I led them to the third floor, the same floor Karkat was trapped in. They stared curiously at his door that I had tacked a picture of the Cancer sign to. He was really screaming, I had to laugh. The others stared at me while I giggled over Karkat's swearing. '_This guy is hilarious!_' I continued down the hall a bit before gesturing toward the room. As they walked up, Sollux seemed to gape slightly. It was almost comical, his face!

Like I said, the room was painted red and blue with a single black stripe running down the middle. The furniture varied in color depending on what side you were on. The bed in the middle of the room was black like the stripe. I entered and sat his stuff on the bed, sitting next to it haphazardly. Sollux and Remi followed me in, gazing at the decorations of the room.

"Hope you like it. This is the outcome you get when you leave with nothing to do but paint random rooms in my house!" I snicker and drag Remi out and down the hall, taking the key out in the process. I think Karkat has had enough of a punishment. I open the door but as soon as I see the sickle, I slam the door in his face. After hearing a satisfying thud on the other side, I open the door again and looked at the anguished troll on the floor. "...Sucks for you, huh?"

"STFU." He mutters and passes out in his room. Karkat's is not as extravagant as Sollux's, but he chose it. It had plain gray walls with posters of really shitty romance flicks. The decorations were ether black, white, or gray. Kinda plain if you ask me; I was going to paint it bright red, but I never got around to it. But enough about his room.

I sigh and pick him up bridal style and haul him over to his bed. I lay him down some-what gently. I tuck him under the covers and cut the lights. Remi stares as I do this, and probably assumes I care about him more than I let on. Well... I guess I do? I don't know. He's kinda like that rowdy little brother that want's to break all your shit but you love him anyway cause he's family, or some shit like that. Like I said, I don't know.

We walk down stairs and I get started on dinner. I don't know what to make and decide to ask my friend.

"Spaghetti." Is all she tells me. I raise an eyebrow for her to elaborate on that blunt answer. She just rolls her eyes like the answer is obvious. As I boil the water, the phone rings, which is strange seeing as how I never am called by anyone.

"Hello?" I answer in a questionable tone obviously.

'_Ms. Lightell, we are calling you because we have come to the conclusion that you are a suspect in a crime._' I wince at the use of my last name but then message clicks in my head.

"A suspect? For what?! I never go anywhere near town!" I ask frustratedly. Why would they be ignorant enough to consider me a possible criminal, when I never leave my own house?

'_Quiet! Anything you say and do will and can be used against you in federal court._' He states in an authoritative tone. I clutched the phone tighter before glancing at the caller ID. I blink as the familiar number registers to me. Okay, what the firetruck? Why is he even pull something like this?

"Tyler. Quit trying to pull my leg and tell me why you are calling?" My voice is as straight as a board as I respond. I can hear him chuckling from the other side of the phone nervously.

'_Can't a guy have a sense of humor these days? Jeez, took you long enough to check your phone's caller ID. Well, I heard from Remi you were getting new housemates! How's it like to live with people again?_' He asked in a perky way that made him sound excited.

"Meh, I was starting to get used to living alone practically. I need to go and buy more food soon because of it." I say, a small smile on my face. Tyler is one of the only people from college I kept in contact with after the incident. I guess he's kinda sweet, if not a bit random with his calls, but he always calls me three times a week.

'_Yeah, I decided to see if you needed anyone to vent to about your new 'roommates'._' I heard him laugh and laughed along as well. His laugh was pretty contagious. We continued to go back and forth in our conversation while I cooked, glancing to check on Remi and to see if Karkat woke up or if Sollux came down yet. UGH I feel like a worried mother, and I hate that feeling sometimes.

Well, I better get used to it, cause these next few weeks are going to be living hell otherwise.

**XOXOXOXO~I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE~XOXOXOXO**

**AN: Hi~ Like I said, another chapter up before Christmas and the winter solstice! Let's hear it for me! (cough) Um, never mind. Well, I have a new rule. No new chapters until I hit a review. I know people have been reading my stories, and I'd like some form of feedback! My friend CA makes her official cameo and a new OC is introduced! Maybe he will be able to explain Caroline's past for us, hmmm? Oh, and I have a surprise set up for the next chapter~ So hurry and help me with the reviews, and you will get to see it! Bye and sorry for the long end AN.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. I only own the OC's in here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Center Stage!**

**AN: Hey there! I am SOOOOOOOOOO happy for the reviews you guys gave me for the last chapter! Seriously, I love you all! I'm sorry I hadn't posted this so soon after, it was still in the plotting stages. Oh, and YOU ALL NEED TO READ MY AN'S. I know AN's are boring and crap, but they will tell you when I am probably going on hiatus or if I'm doing a contest of sorts. Or if I am telling you all conditions for the next chapter. And if said next chapter has a surprise or not. Well, Let's go on with the show~**

**XOXOXOXO~MERRY GRISTMAS EVERYONE!~XOXOXOXO**

**~Karkat's POV~**

If someone were to ask me right about now what I thought of Caroline, I would probably scream and try to slit their throats. Seriously, is she trying to piss me off?! I can't even tell with this psycho bitch. One minute she's nice to me, the other she's driving me up a wall and I can't stand it! But what really confuses me is what happened ten minutes ago after I was knocked out from being hit in the head with a door. APPARENTLY she decided to pick me up and dump me into bed in a nice way, almost as if she cared for my well being. Maybe I'm over thinking this, but I seriously think she probably had an ulterior motive. Whatever.

I stumble out of bed, muttering a good bit of choice words directed at the world. My head hurts like a bitch, but I can smell food. As I make my way downstairs I hear a girl and Caroline chatting with another voice.

"This is a nice house you have." You hear a male voice respond to whatever Caroline had probably said. The lisp gives away the owner as Sollux, my good hacker friend. But more often than not, he just gives me a headache.

"Thanks! I had a contractor friend of mine build it for me. I had custom painted the walls myself though. I didn't get around to painting Karkat's room though." I came down and saw Caroline pouting and blowing a piece of hair out of her face. "I wanted to paint it bright red. Just to screw with everyone else's mind" My cheeks felt slightly warmer at the prospect of my room matching my blood color.

"Well thank gog you didn't! I would've rather slept on the couch if you did that." I growl at her. She just smiles and walks over ruffling my hair lightly and avoiding my horns.

"Sure, nubs. Whatever you say. Well, we won't be getting a new housemate for a while. Might as well get used to have more people here!" She pipes up cheerfully. Gog I can't stand her, but I guess she's kinda nice? I don't know, nor do I care. As long as I'm not knocked out by another door again.

_xoxoxo~Time skip: 2 days~xoxoxo_

Okay, I guess I've probably warmed up to her a little. Well, alright. Maybe not. But at least her cooking is good. I still personally hate the embarrassing wake up calls, and whenever I ask Sollux what he thinks of her, I always get a different answer.

'_She's ok I guess_'

'_I like her!_'

'_I hate her guts, KK._'

Seriously, can't that bipolar freak make up his mind for once! Sweet troll jegus, he is driving me insane. I also have started forming a begrudging liking to her french toast. Damn is that shit good. '_AUGH, what the hell is doing this to me!?_' I start repeatedly bashing my head on the desk in my room at the thought. Caroline pokes her head into my room, looking at me worriedly.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asks tentatively, almost as if I would throttle her if she said something wrong, which I probably would.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just go back to doing whatever the hell else you're doing..." I grumble my head resting on the desk's cool surface.

"Alright, if you say so. I'll be up in my room doing paper work if you need me." She left and I heard her ascend the stairs. Huh. Now that I think about it, I have never seen this girl leave her house to work. Maybe she runs a business at home? Or is she out of a job? Or is she so rich, she doesn't work? Hell, I don't even know if she's rich or not! I don't really know anything about her, not her age, her birthday, her last name. I know she looks as though she got out of college recently so she's probably in her 20's, but hell if I know. She could be in her thirties! Maybe I should ask Sollux if he knows anything about her, or can find anything about her.

I cautiously enter Sollux's room, just in case he had another nasty run-in with the mind honey. Gog, I hope not. Thankfully he's just reading a book on hacking Caroline got him a while ago as a present. I walk over and sit on the bed. He blinks and looks over at me.

"You're not going to ask me how I feel about Caroline again, are you?" He asks grumpily. I shake my head.

"No, I'm trying to ask for h-help." I force myself to say the word. I'm a leader! I shouldn't be asking for help! But I kinda need it now.

"Oh thank gog, I thought I was going to have to think up another bullshit feeling for you." I gape. So all his answers were false!? What the hell? "But sure, what do you need, KK?" He glances at me questioningly, waiting for my answer.

"I need you to find out about Caroline. We technically don't know anything about her, and we are living with her. I don't know about you, but that is not a good thing in my definition."

"Why not just ask her yourself?"

"Well, because..." OH FOR THE LOVE OF- "she'll just give me cryptic as fuck answers!" I say in quick haste. Gog dammit, why did he ask THAT?

"Oh so you're embarrassed. I get it. Sure, I'll help find out about her, as long as you stop asking me my feelings about her. That's really fucking annoying KK."

"Yeah yeah, sure. What the fuck ever! Just get it done soon." I storm out of his room, leaving him smirking triumphantly at my face, which was probably bright red thanks to my blood being in my cheeks. Gog dammit, why am I acting so pathetic? I storm back to my room and get on to my husktop. I log onto Trollian and of course, Sollux is on. But who's snarkyPianist? I decide to leave the name alone. It gives me a bad vibe. But before I know it, I'm being pestered by them.

snarkyPianist [SP] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:48 –

SP: Hi Karkat!

CG: WHO ARE YOU, AND HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?

SP: J66z, can't I c9ntact y9u by P6st6rchum 6v6ry n9w and th6n?

CG: JUST TELL ME WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE!

SP: G9d, n9 n66d t9 slam y9ur k6ys, j66z. Y9u'll br6ak y9ur huskt9p. I'm 9nly tw9 fl99rs ab9v6 y9u.

CG: CAROLINE? WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PESTERCHUM!

SP: H6h6~ 9f c9urs6 I d9, silly! I'v6 had 9n6 sinc6 I was 13! (rolls eyes)

CG: WHATEVER. I HAVE IMPORTANT SHIT TO DEAL WITH.

SP: With what? Bugging S9llux? Lik6 that's imp9rtant.

SP: By6!

snarkyPianist [SP] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 11:06-

Oh good gog. Now she has my chumhandle. I can never escape from her, can I? Whatever. Might as well go ask if Sollux got anything done in the time I spent talking to Caroline. I wander into Sollux's room and ask for the report of everything he's found by now.

"She's rich, she owns a large chain of bakeries, she's 24 and has many suitors. Her chumhandle is snarkyPianist and is currently on probation for something." He says all in one breath. It was hard to make out with the lisp, but I got a basic understanding of what he said.

"What's she on probation for?" I ask curiously.

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out from me when I am damn good and ready." A smooth hand plops down on my shoulder. I probably jumped a few feet in the air out of surprise.

"Good gog! What the hell are trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" I shout at her angrily. I will find out the answer, I swear it. I swat her hand off my shoulder and stare at her smirking face in anger. I take out my sickle from my strife specibus and see her take a pen from hers. I stare at her incredulously.

"Are you seriously going to take me on with a pen?" I am astounded when she nods yes. Then Sollux decides to speak up.

"Um, Please get out of my room. Go destroy another room."

We grumble and walk out and go outside. The sun was high in the sky yet not as deadly as the Alternian sun from home. It wouldn't make me blind, at least I hope so.

As we stood staring each other down, she makes a quick step forward. I prepare to block when she suddenly fakes to the right, confusing me slightly as to which way she would go. I feel pain in my left side, not seeing blood, but a mark of ink. Troll skin is hard to puncture but if I were human, I probably WOULD be bleeding. And quite badly too. If she were to hit me with the same amount of strength in the same spot, she could technically stab me.

In my stupor apparently she was sizing me up, looking for weak points. When she finally found one she struck, right where she was previously aiming. She was a bit off, thankfully, but she wouldn't make the same mistake again. I grunt and decide blocking would be better than attacking at the point. Now I have two weak spots. Perfect. She tries again and I dodge, with less grace than I was hoping for, I got a nice long line on my arm. Now she grins, and I'm confused as to why. But it doesn't show on my face, nor in my movements. Maybe my eyes, but otherwise I am as stoic as a Strider wearing his shades. She launches again.

Holy shit, I swear that bitch was aiming for my horns. Is she a lunatic?! Maybe, but now is not the time for that. She is now going on a full out assault and doesn't appear as though she would be stopping anytime soon. Oh gog, I hope someone comes and sees this. I kinda _need _help now. She trips me from behind and I fall on my back which hurts a lot by now. She lands on top of me in a slightly provocative position and lowers the pen to my throat. Gog I need to get my head outta the gutter. I could almost be killed here! She leans down and whispers in my ear:

"I win." And then she gets up and walks away as if nothing happened. What is her problem?! She could have killed me! I grumble and try to sit up but find I can't because of the immense pain in my spine. She probably fractured or scratched a bone or something. I moan in agony and stop moving cause it hurts to much. I feel like Tavros probably did when he was paralyzed. I hope I'm not paralyzed. My last coherent thought before passing out was:

'_Maybe she's on probation for being a murderer?_'

And then my mind drifted to the far darkness of the beyond.

**XoXoXoXo~CeNtEr sTaGe~xOxOxOxO**

**AN: Hey! I hope you like Karkat's point of view in here. I tried to stay as in character as possible but meh, you never know until someone tells you! I really am interested into how I will finish this, but I will need motivation! That is where you, my lovely and handsome readers will come into play! Until next time however, bye~! **

**PS: I may do another chapter like this for each troll she gets~ I don't know. I need feedback to know what to do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fish Fuck, AHOY!**

**AN: Sorry to any fangirls or boys offended by anything I say or do. But then again, I kinda don't give a flying fish. I think you know who deary Caroline will be getting. I feel kinda bad about torturing her, since she's practically an over exaggerated me. Oh well~ **

**I better get going, but before we start, I WILL UPDATE SLOWER ONCE SCHOOL STARTS. Just thought you all should know that. ENJOY~ X3**

**XOXOXOXO~ Thii2 i2 Bull2hiit~XOXOXOXO**

I stare at the two young men in front of me, both eating breakfast slowly and a bit hesitantly. Now I know I whooped Karkat's ass yesterday into the high heavens, but then again. I am deadly with my pen. To bad it almost broke during our little strife. I'll have to get a new one from my stash later.

I put down my toast and tap my fingers absentmindedly to a pretty song I once heard when I was younger. I don't know how I even remember it, I guess it was a pretty memorable song. I tossed the rest of my toast into my mouth and leave my plate in the sink, grabbing my coat and purse.

"Where are you going?" Sollux is glancing at me curiously. I smile lightly and grab my car keys and cash.

"The supermarket. I'm just going to grab more food. You guys can stay here and wait for the package to come in." With that, I'm out and making my way to the car, my feet sinking into the cold snow. I unlock the door to the car, my sleeves being tugged back slightly and showing little pink scars on my wrists. Though just as fast as they could appear, I quickly make them disappear. I don't really like to think about my dark past all to much.

I know I will have to come clean about it sooner or later, but I don't want pity as cliché as it seems.

Truth is, about 3 years ago, I had been coming home to this very house after getting groceries. Ihad started living with a couple of my friends after college and it was my turn to get the food. But when I got back, all I saw was my best friend in the entire universe become full of holes, and a whole lot of blood. My boyfriend was laying on the ground, struggling to breathe with a punctured lung. My friend's was already dead, his normally bright brown eyes dull and lifeless.

I had wanted to curl up in a ball and die from the sudden wave of sadness that overcame me in that moment. All I could see of the attacker was his dark hair and suit, before leaping out the window with some of my friend's stuff. Abby's rust red laptop, Atheian's money and the gold watch I gave him for Christmas, Steffon's programming equipment...

It tore me to shreds watching him get away. And what hurt the most was that I didn't do anything out of fear that I would end up like my friends. All because I was afraid of dying. So I watched my closest friends be murdered.

I called the police, saying my house had been ransacked and there were three murders, trying to keep my hysterics to a minimum, since I was crying. After the police came and went after asking me a few questions, I went about cleaning up the house in a stupor. They had already collected evidence and said they would try to gather their suspected murderer.

To bad they never found him.

I shook myself out of the sad memories and hopped into my car, starting the large machine and punching the gas. Time to get the food now, flashbacks later.

_~Back at the house- Karkat's POV~_

As soon as she left the house I let out a huge sigh of relief. My back was still aching like a bitch from yesterday, but I wouldn't let her know that. Her butler, Demitri I think his name was, had found me passed out and immediately brought me in from the cold. I never really see the butler, but he seems okay, even if he looks like a rainbow drinker.

I finished my breakfast just as the door rang. I heard Demitri open the door and say a few things before taking a large box in And bidding the mailman farewell. With that, he disappeared into the unknown crevice in this house he called a home. Me and Sollux stared at the box then we looked at each other. I stand up and open the box, surprised as something almost falls on me. That something being and idiot with fins on the sides of his face, a blue and black scarf, and a violet cape.

"Dear gog, shoot me NOW." I hear Sollux mumble as I felt tempted to let fish fuck drop to the floor. I mean, I know I disliked Caroline to some extent, but I would never wish this fate on her. Sollux and I knew who she just got, and it would be their worst nightmare.

She got Eridan freaking Ampora, Alternia's most desperate fool to try and fill a bucket.

_~Caroline Again!~_

I got home relatively quick, considering the line's at the grocery store. I bought enough for everyone and I decided we would be having baked fish and whatever the hell else I felt like throwing in.

I had also stopped at one of my many bakeries and grabbed a few sweets for everyone. I got Sollux a bit of strawberry tart, Karkat a nice chocolate torte, and my new housemate a slice of boston crème pie. For me, I just got a small helping of vanilla birthday cake, my very simplistic favorite. I hoped the others liked their sweets. Especially since I made them.

I always did love baking by scratch and not with that Betty Crocker mixing shit. Anything made by me without fruit always has a hint of vanilla in it, and that is how you know it's authentically mine since I love vanilla. I hum a peppy tune and waltz in, prepared to see the worst of what could have happened to my poor house while I was gone.

Well, I probably wasn't expecting what I did see. I saw a guy with lightning shaped horns yelling at Sollux, while Karkat and Demitri were trying to stop them from throttling each other. Sollux's eyes were sparking, he was probably about to use his psiioniic powers. The other guy was taking out what looked like a small white wand. Uh oh, not good. They're about to fight.

As soon as they started for each other, I leapt in the middle and held up two random things that caught my eye upon entering. One was one of Sollux's hacker books and the other was a replica of the dude's scarf. I wrapped the book in the scarf and took out a lighter, flicking it on, and holding it under the small bundle.

"Move, and the precious items gets it." They froze and stared at me fearfully, as if I would actually do it. Which I wouldn't. "Demitri, please put the groceries away while I get these two to settle down." He nodded and did as I asked, I glared at the two, silently daring them to try me as I flicked the lighter off. "Sollux, random guy, different corners of the house. NOW." My tone was probably seething as they did what I told them to do.

I dropped the bundle unceremoniously to the ground and with a huff picked up the sweets I thankfully left on the table in my haste. I unwrapped the boxes and placed them in the kitchen, scribbling the symbols that were on Karkat's, Sollux's, and Weirdo's shirts. I doodled my personal symbol of an eighth note with a sixteenth note on mine. We would be eating them after dinner.

I went out to find the two rivals. At least I think they're rivals. I found Sollux laying on his bed, staring up at his ceiling boredly. I tap him lightly and he looks at me, waiting for me to say something. I sit casually on his bed next to his leg, while he sits up.

"Sollux, I will say this now. I don't care if you two are rivals or something. But there is absolutely no tolerance for strife while I am gone. It's fine if it's with me, but otherwise, I don't want to hear about it, nor do I want to see it." He nods and I smile and ruffle his hair like an older sibling.

I get up and leave to find the other, but he proved to be harder to locate than I thought. Turns out he wasn't even inside. He was sitting out in my gazeebo, swinging on the porch swing surrounded by ivys and grape vines. The gazeebo it self was a little ways from the actual house, and was rather close to my garden/orchard I maintained. I often sat there when I wanted to think by myself.

I walked down the worn cobblestone path, protected from sunlight by a large over hang of azelea bushes, held up by wooden arches. As I approached the steps, I thought I heard a bit of sniffling. I listened closely to hear what he was muttering about.

"...Gog dammit, Eridan. Noww you'vve gone and done it. I havven't evven met the girl, and she probably hates me..." I felt kinda bad about how depressed I made him feel. Unlike with Sollux, who sorta knew me, I was treading in dark and dangerous waters here. No pun intended, considering his shirt symbol is that of Aquarius, and the fact he looked like a fish. He jus continued with his self-rant, violet tears silently dripping from his eyes.

"Hmph. First, I lost Fef, hook and all, and noww I lost any chances I had on at least makin' a friend." Oh god, he's crying. I don't even know him, what am I to do? God what do I do? Shit, shit, SHIT! I accidentally brush against of the bushes, causing the leaves to rustle. "Wwho's there? Showw yourself!" I heard Eridan demand. I was tempted to run, but I stayed rooted to my spot.

I bite my lip as I hear the bench squeak as he stood up and slowly approached my location of prefered hiding. The old wooden steps whine under his weight and alert me to the fact the he was so close to my hiding spot. I step back a few paces, brace myself, and walk forward as if I had just gotten there. I allowed myself to purposely walk face first into a head on collision. As we both fell back, both muttering obscenities under our breath, I looked at him.

He had black hair with a large violet streak where his bangs would be. He had the same yellow eyes as the others, but his irises showed a more violet hue than Sollux's gold or Karkat's ruby red. He wore a black long sleved shirt with the violet Aquarius sign on it. I'm guessing this guy likes the color violet since it's also the same color as his cape and the stripes on his precious scarf. He also wore lots of fancy jewels and chains of gold. He was probably rich. I still didn't entirly understand the blood caste system, since Karkat sucks at explaining it.

I stood first, and offered him my hand, wiping the dried leaf litter from my blue jeans and the lower hem of my shirt with the other. He cautiously took the hand and I brought him up quickly, knowing this was awkward for him.

"Thanks." Was all he said as he dusted himself off in a desperate attempt to look presentable. I just nod and fix my hair, the ponytail coming a bit too loose to be comfortable. Or maybe that was just the atmosphere of tension in the area. I don't know, but I certainly don't like it.

"So, what's your name, mister violet?" I decided to call him that until he told me his name because he wore so much of the color. A small blush of the same hue appeared on his face. So he was a violet blood. That made sense.

"Eridan Ampora. And your's?" He had a strange, nasally accent that sounded very dramatic with the drawn out words here and there.

"Caroline. I'm sorry, but no last name for anyone really." There were people out there that knew it though. Like Tyler for instance, people who knew me before the _incident_.

"I see, wwell, it's not like it's any of my business. I guess it's a pleasure meetin' you, Caroline." I nod again and I start to speak when I hear a large commotion near the house.

"What the...?" I let my words trail before I suddenly turned and ran through the maze of branches and leaves, Eridan following me closely. Before I knew it, I was racing to the house through the large plain of grass, watching as I noticed a young man clad in all black step out of an inconspicuous car. Oh gog, oh gog...

I hadn't even noticed it, but I had been slowing down. I was behind Eridan now and I was slowly coming to a stop. Eridan noticeed this and turned around, fast enough to snap me out of my reverie.

"Wwhat are you doin'?! You havve to get back there quick!" He shouted at me and my determination came back. No way was it going to ever happen again. I catch up to him and we reach the house in record time. I take out my old and well worn pen from my strife specibus, prepared for a battle. Eridan just takes out his white wand.

"A wand? Really?" I ask, even though I am technically in a worse situation. I plan on fighting a possible gunman with a Bic ballpoint pen.

"It's a science stick! Magic is for losers..." I can tell somebody is in denile. "Besides, you are goin' to fight him wwith a pen."

"Touche."

I storm in and catch the theif red handed. He was trying to steal my cash, jewelry, Eridan's really big gun, etc. etc.

"Stop right there! We have you surrounded!" The guy just glanced around, as if looking for the other people I mentioned. Well, then again you have to be me to know what I'm saying when there is a psiioniic floating above you, a well hidden grump with his sickle gleaming in the shadowy darkness down the hall. And then you have Demitri, who changed for a simple knife instead of his usual stake.

The guy started guffawing, laughing as if what I said was the best joke in the world.

"There is nobody else here but you and prince charming with his make believe magic! And it's not like you can do much. All you have is a pen!" I saw Karkat trying to restrain a smirk. He knew first hand what I could do. And this punk was going DOWN.

I just smirked, knowing my expression would confuse the male, giving me a chance to strike along with the others. The guy whipped out a shiny little hand gun, and pointed it right at my heart. My fear wasn't showing on my face, but I was most certainly afraid of this guy, of this whole scenario.

I take a deep breath, and without the guy noticing I slid my eyes up to Sollux, waiting for the okay. I make a quick gesture with my hands and he nods, getting ready to attack. Everyone else saw it as well, seeing as how Karkat was slinking towards the main room where I had confronted him.

As the other three members of the house came into veiw, the man started sweating, looking as though he could piss his pants. He dropped the stuff and ran from the house, probably thinking he just walked into a psycho's house. Which he probably did, but I don't care. I sink to the floor in relief, dropping the pen and just sitting there, not thinking of anything with how safe I suddenly started to feel in this house.

After a while, I glanced at the time. It was about time I started dinner so we could finish before sweets and the surprise movie night I had planned. A whole series of Harry Potter movies I kept on my bookshelf that me and Abby loved to watch. I haven't watched them scince then because it's no fun to watch the movies by myself, so they have been gathering dust. Plus they remind me of the fun times me and Abby spent throwing popcorn and pillows at each other in a little duel of who gets the best seat on the couch.

I get up and start on baking the fish with some old creole spices from when I lived in Louisiana. I shove the fish in the oven, nicely seasoned just how I liked it, and got started with the side dishes. Because as much as I would like to eat the entire pan by it's self, I need other things besides fish.

Before long, Sollux is dragging Eridan to the kitchen with Karkat following closely behind him, and I'm setting the food on the table like a mother to three rowdy boys- wait a minute, NO. I am NOT their mom, and I will NEVER be. AUGH! I have got to stop comparing myself to a mother. I'm to young to be a mom, anyway! I'm only 24! Jesus.

I sit down and start eating with everyone else but Eridan. He's just kinda staring at the fish like I just put a plate of shit in front of him. Which it wasn't! It was fish, with pasta and corn.

"Eat it, Eridan. It tastes good." Sollux tried to get him to eat, but to no avail.

"Fish fuck, eat the food or no hand made popular dessert for a treat." I stab a piece of fish with his fork and hold it out to him. "Come on, open wide~" I say in a sing-song voice and bring it closer to his face.

"Nevver! I refuse to eat this cr-" I took his shouting as a chance to shove the food into his mouth. He makes a choking sound before swallowing, seeing as how the only way to get it out would be to throw up. He glares at me when I smirk, and get a bit more fish and hold the fork out for him. "I hate your guts, land dwweller." With that he took the fork and ate the fish with a begruding look plastered to his face. Haha, my cooking is best, even if it does look plain.

We finished sooner or later, and everyone ate their dessert as I got the movie ready. I would eat mine while it was playing.

During the movie, I noticed Eridan was watching with utmost intrest, eyes never leaving the screen. I giggled a bit and continued eating my cake. Not much later, the movie was over and everyone was ready for bed. We bid each other good night and went off to sleep, a satisfied and sleepy grin tugging at my cheeks. God damn do I miss watching those movies.

'_Living with people again? I guess it's alright for now..._'

And then I drifted to sleep, happy dreams/memories floating through my mind while I slept.

**XOXOXOXO~ Line Break~ XOXOXOXO**

**AN: That's a wrap for this chapter's story telling. We now have a bit of insight on Caroline, and I have to say, I wanted to cry while I was writing that part. But yeah, I don't own Karkles, Sollux, or Fish Fuck. I only own the people you don't know. Bye~ and don't forget to review my sweets~**


	5. Chapter 5

**WWHAT ARE WWE SUPPOSED TWO DO?!**

**AN: I AM OFFICIALLY YOU GUY'S BITCH. I LOVE YOU ALL. SERIOUSLY. I mean... (sobs) Oh my gosh, I love you!**

**Well, enough with my melodramatic antics. And to Imortal Suicide42, yesh. My patron troll WILL be next~ But right after this filler! (-w-) I'm not trying to mess with you guys, but I might as well make Caroline TRY and get along with the other three. So this came up in a conversation, and I'm all like, 'Holy shit, I should make them do-' so yeah. Here's the free time at the house.**

**XOXOXOXO~LOL Hiiiiiiii~XOXOXOXO**

I was just sitting on the couch, enjoying the lovely partly cloudy Saturday morning sunlight by reading a book. It was part of the Percy Jackson series, a series I have loved since I was younger. I smile as Percy does something stupid when Eridan walks down the stairs.

He was wearing his boxers and scarf, with a ridiculous pair of bunny slippers that he probably stole from the closet. I knew I ditched them in there for a reason. I continued reading, not even really noticing Eridan at all. I did notice him when he sat on the couch with a bowl of Cheerios and the TV remote, channel surfing. Boy did that give me quite the shock, I almost dropped the book.

"Good morning, Eridan. I wasn't expecting anyone to be up this early." Seriously, normally I wake everyone up at 9 or something when I've been up since 6 am doing work around the house. This is the one day I decided to let the boys sleep in, and not do any real work until later, since it's Saturday.

"I'm an early riser, as Fef says." He responded simply and continues watching some shitty cartoon and eating his cereal.

"Makes sense." And I go back to what I was doing for about another hour. I finally get tired of doing nothing and leave to go to my room to get dressed. Apparently, Eridan didn't care I was wearing my regular Pjs with only a robe on, but I sure did.

I changed into a long sleeved version of my favorite shirt with the turquoise music notes. I also grabbed blue jeans and my fave zip up hoodie with the same symbol on the front but in white to contrast the turquoise background. I went with my classic turquoise style. This was the color I normally typed in, and it is also my FAVORITE color next to peacock blue. Damn straight, I'm serious.

I went out into the garden and decided to rest there for a while, not really caring about the cold weather in favor of being out and enjoying the quiet of the plants surrounding me. However, this was probably a bad idea since when I got back, everyone was bored and whining.

"Caroline, there's nothin' to do. Wwe're bored as hell." Eridan.

"Yeah, at least leave us with something to do before going out to sit on a bench and enjoying the flowers for two fucking hours." Karkat.

"Seriously, we want to go out and do something." And there's Sollux. Huh, looks like they are conspiring against me to con me into taking them out to somewhere. I sigh and grab my car keys and coat.

"Alright, you each have ten minutes to get ready to go out, or I'm leaving you." Yeah, I am kinda harsh, but I can do the same thing in five minutes flat. And that includes taming my wild bed head. They grumble and run up the steps to reach their rooms.

Eridan got lucky for choosing his room on the second floor, but he was still last out. Sollux came first and then Karkat, and finally we were heading out to my nice dark midnight blue Ford Focus. It was environmentally friendly too! This car is special to me, and I take special care of it, since it was my last birthday gift from my lost friends.

I unlock the car and hopped in the front, the other three trolls clambering in after me. Sollux got to sit up front with me, which sorta pissed Eridan off. Too bad I didn't care. I plugged my blue ipod into the car and turned up the music, seeing as only the best made it onto here in my opinion. Soon, Labrinth's Express yourself was blasting through the car and I was (crappily) singing along with the lyrics. Yeah, I was weird, and yeah, I don't care what people think of me. Deal with it.

I was speeding along the highway, me still singing and the other three staring at me like I was a lunatic. Which I probaby still am. One of them finally asked where we were going.

"Caroline, where the fuck are you dragging us?" Karkat asked, making me look back at him questioningly.

"Somewhere in town. Depends on what I feel like doing." The grin on my face probably looks evil.

"Okay, wwell then. Wwhat do you feel like doin'?"

"Meh, I need to do some shopping. Probably visit the mall, get a nice haircut, food, then a movie. Sounds good?" I heard sounds of either agreement, or disgruntled relief. I don't really know the difference. "Oh, and I pick the movie. Forgot to mention that." Now I heard the collective groan I was originally going for.

"Please don't let it be a fucking chic flick..."

"Nah, I more prefer action to that shit."

"THANK YOU GOG!"

_xoxoxo~time skip to the mall!~xoxoxo_

Yeah... Bringing the boys to the mall was a bad idea...

I had just gone to the bathroom for ONE MINUTE, and Sollux had already wandered off and hijacked the security cameras, Eridan was stealing Harry Potter merchandise, and Karkat was flipping people off and shouting cuss words whenever his foot was stepped on accidentally. When I got out, I almost screamed at the chaos caused by the three.

Good thing I made them leave the weapons at home. Karkat looked about to chop off this kid's head for crying at his face. Pfft, I'd cry too kid, I'd cry too. I dragged Karkat through the store, looking for Eridan so I could pay for the shit he stole and get the hell outta there to find Sollux.

We found Eridork in the downtown library getting a library card and checking out the entire series of Harry Potter and whatever else caught his eye, arms laden with bags from the mall. Well, at least he was checking out the books other than taking them from the bookstore at the mall. He followed us back to the mall and I payed for all the shit and continued to look for Sollux.

I went to the security area after finally getting Karkat to talk about where Sollux went off to. It helped we were near a Bed Bath and Beyond so I could threaten him with a kitchen knife. I rushed down the halls, ignoring the people that tried to stop me. Because hey, it's kinda hard to get to me when I am surrounded by a genocidal fish troll, and a homicidal mutant troll.

I reached the last door, the guard people preoccupied with Karkat and Eridan. I quickly threw it open and stormed up to the turned seat, quickly flipping it around and coming face to face with the bipolar troll. He seemed agitated I found him but I didn't care. He would hear from me later. I stormed out, flipping the guards off and grabbing Karkat and Eridan, pissed I wouldn't be able to get my hair cut. It was starting to get unmanageable.

We got to the car, and I think they noticed just how pissed I was. I slammed the car door and the entire drive back was in silence. Karkat got to sit up by me this time because he was the most well behaved compared to the other two. All he did was curse out mall goers, and made a kid cry at his face.

We got home and I stormed up the steps, my long hair swishing in my wake. I swear, this shit is as long as Miku's hair from vocaloid. I slammed the front door open, and hung up my coat angrily if you can imagine that. I went and stood in the living room, and the boys came in with either sullen or scared faces. Mostly sullen, but I'll change that.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?! I seriously just take my eyes off of you for ONE MINUTE, and you go and destroy the mall! I have to cancel my hair appointment now! You inconvenienced hundreds of shoppers and me. Now, I want you all to go to your rooms and reflect on what the hell you did. I want a full page explaining what you did and why you did it before I call you down for dinner. And if I catch you outside of your rooms even if you are going to the bathroom, I will kick you out in your underwear into the snow."

"Then where are we supposed to go?!"

"Here. If you really have to go, why not just shit in a _bucket_." They took one long look at me before bolting to their rooms. Wow, they looked more terrified of the bucket than of the thought of me killing them. I went about, putting up Eridan's shit, picking up garbage, the usual before heading into the kitchen and making Chicken Alfredo with a Caesar salad for a side. When I called them down, they were even more hesitant than Sollux and Karkat the morning Eridan.

I soon was reading over a small stack of two papers with a critical eye, picking out moments of misspelled words and what not. Apparently, Sollux didn't have a reason as he wrote on half a sheet of paper. I crumbled the half sheet and chucked it at Sollux's head lightly with a bored look on my face. He caught indignantly, and stared at me before daring to speak.

"What did you do that for?!"

"Room, now. No dinner." He grumbled and stormed up to his room, slamming it when he got in. Me and the others were already enjoying our dinners. I think Eridan likes my cooking to some extent. Either he likes it or he learned his lesson, 'cause today I didn't have to force feed him. We all did some random shit, I forced everyone to take showers and then it was time for bed after a long day.

I have to admit, my bed felt twenty times more comfortable to me that night.

**XOXOXOXO~HAPPY EARLY B-DAY TO ME!~XOXOXOXO**

**AN: Perfect, I finished it today no problems whatsoever. Sorry if the ending is a little rushed, but I wanted to post it for you guys ASAP! As you can guess, My patron troll, Gamzee will be appearing next chapter. And I am rather excited. And my birthday is in two days, but that's beside the point. I hope everybody enjoyed my story, and I can't wait to post the next chapter! See ya~ ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**RAVE PARTY AT MY HOUSE! DX**

**AN: Here we are~ Gamzee motherfuckin' Makara at your services! Haha, not really. But at least he's finally arrived! XD**

**I still love you all, and I love this fandom. AND I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM GUY AT SCHOOL! Maybe... X3**

**XOXOXOXO~HoNk~XOXOXOXO**

The next day was better. This time I left for a hair appointment leaving the boys in charge of the house again. I had left earlier than normal so I could pop into my friend's boutique. Tiffany was nice enough to let me get my hair cut for free.

We chatted for a minute before my cell phone rang. Assuming it was Tyler, I answered without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_'Hey Carole! I was just calling to say that you will be holding the party at your house. Hope you don't mind!'_ And then the line went dead. What the hell? I glance at the number and noticed it was my biological older sister. Also known as the secretary of the mayor of town. GOD DAMMIT!

"I'm going to murder her later..." I mutter and wave bye to Tiffany, hurrying to call the house and tell the boys to clean my house for me. I rush to the super market and buy a shit ton of supplies and start for home.

Little did I know that by me calling the boys, I had created a masterpiece of a disaster.

_xOxOxO~At Home- Sollux's POV~xOxOxO_

Holy shit, why did she have to call? Now we have a high clown to deal with. I watch as KK starts chasing GZ around the house like an idiot screeching a multitude of foul words that would make even the strongest guys flip their shit. It was kinda funny I guess.

I go back to reading the book that ED borrowed and generally blocking out the background noise when the phone rang.

_'Pick up the phone Sollux_'

'_No, DON'T pick up the phone!_'

'_Do it!_'

'_Don't!_'

_'Oh my gog, SHUT THE HELL UP!_' I thought bitterly and I shook my head angrily. KK had answered the phone while I was having a mental war with myself. He seemed to be listening as the person calling rattled off enough things KK had to make a list. After the two hung up, he tore the list three times and gave one to ED and me.

I glanced and noticed they were chores and quickly shut the book, placing it back on the shelf where I found it. I walked over to where KK was handing out cleaning supplies and grabbed the duster. Only problem was... I didn't know where to start. Should I begin in that room, or that corner? On the coffee table, or the lamp? Gog this was so confusing and frustrating.

Finally I start after a long debate and get to cleaning. It was long and very boring, so I started thinking about why Caroline needed us to clean. GZ was just watching us work with a blank look on his face.

'_Maybe someone is coming over? Or maybe she's hosting a party... Recently I found out that this house has a had a murder in it, three people died and the gunman escaped. But I'm positive Caroline owned this house since the moment it was built... Oh well._' And with train of thought finished, I continue cleaning in the quiet house; all of it's current occupants busy with busy-work of their own.

_xoxoxo~With Caroline~xoxoxo_

I'm rushing home, my car's trunk crammed with food and liquids that people drink (Katie said no booze). I had just made it to the outskirts when my phone rings for the second time this evening. I quickly reach down and grab it, swiping the screen and putting it to my ear.

"_Hey Caroline! It's me, Aaron. I heard you were hosting tonight's party at your mansion. Need help with decorating?_" Aaron you beautiful bitch.

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I would _love_ the help. Thanks for asking."

"_Kay, I'll drag Dominic and Tiffany along. Want Remi there as well?_"

"Yeah that would be nice. But just wondering... I don't remember giving you my number. How'd you get it? And bring Tyler along while you're at it."

"_Phone book. You can't erase yourself entirely Caroline. And yeah sure, I'll bring Tyler. See you later!_" I could only manage a simple bye before I hung up.

Aaron was one of the people, like Tiffany, that I had been friends with but lost contact with three years ago. Dominic, Remi, and Tyler have my chumhandle and number, so I couldn't have ignored them for long, even my state of depression.

I put the phone and continue driving towards my house at a steady 35 mph. I pulled into my driveway and started immediately pulling bags out when I notice another car pulling up with four people all smiling, arms piled high with decorations for tonight's theme. We rush around outside before I unlock the door and notice my house had been cleaned and NOT entirely wrecked. Must have been Sollux keeping everybody in line.

I drop everything on the kitchen table with all the other shit when I notice Remi staring- no, _glaring_ at something I couldn't quite see from my vantage point. I walk behind her and notice she's glaring at Eridork, who's just reading his Harry Potter books, surrounded by his stolen goods. Maybe they don't like each other?

"You dirty little bastard! I watched you steal ALL of that merchandise!" She fumed and tried to grab him but I had latched onto her with a death grip and I was going NO WHERE. I loved bear hugs, they wear so useful.

"Wwhat?!" Was all Eridan could manage before having a shoe thrown at his head. Okay, so bear hugs can't stop flying projectiles. Sorry Eridan. He was nailed in the forehead and he crumpled to the floor. Remi, apparently finished with her revenge, stopped struggling and I let her go. I walked over and checked his pulse, noticed he was still alive, and hauled him to the couch, to lazy to bring him anywhere else.

Oh well. It was time to start decorating this humongous house one streamer and balloon at a time. Oh, and don't forget the confetti. Never forget the confetti.

_xoxoxo~ Time Skip= 3 hours~xoxoxo_

I never want to see another balloon AGAIN! After accidentally stepping on three, having Dominic annoy the shit outta me by rubbing two together, and blowing up over a thousand of the damned things for three hours I have a reason to be agitated. I flop down on my bed, satisfied the house was clean. I had met my new house mate, Gamzee, and showed him around.

I guess Gamzee was okay? I wasn't really quite sure. All I knew was that he and Karkat were Moirails, whatever the hell that means. Karkat had tried to explain the quadrants to me, but he just utterly failed and rage quit in the end. God I hate being clueless.

I lay there relaxing for who knows how long before I hear the doorbell ring. I glance and notice the sun was going down now. Huh, was like the for about an hour and a half. I rush down and let the guests in, welcoming people happily even though some gave me a weird look. I'd look at me weirdly too if I knew I lived in a house that had a murder in it. Especially since the murdered victims were my closest friends and boyfriend at the time. Damn I just noticed who much my life sucks.

The people are just conversing happily with music in the background, and people are standing with drinks in their hands on the front lawn. All of them were having a good time but me. Why, you may ask? Because as soon as she got here, my sister had forced me up the stairs and into a guest bedroom painted all teal with red furniture.

"Nice job with the party little sis, but what's with the new friends you got living with you? Not scared off by you yet?" She let out a cold laugh and poked my face. I wanted to bite her hand so hard, but I knew my captor would bite back just as much and then some.

"For your information, they are obligated to live with me! And I don't care if for the night everyone is allowed in my house or if it's town rules, because guess what bitch? I. DON'T. LIVE. IN. TOWN. It takes an hour to get from there to here, so why make it MY house? I have every right to kick your sorry ass out." I snarled before glaring and pointing to the door. She was not going to bully me in my own house.

"Oh, pardon me. I didn't know you actually expected me to leave! So naïve, Caroline, so so indeed." She smiled so evilly I wanted to run and hide. "But you can't kick me out. This is family code speaking now." I growl close and an idea forms.

"You seriously think I still consider you family? You are dead to me! So guess what I say to 'family code' _sis_?" I grin, haul my pretty light sister over my shoulder and waltz over to the window. I climb out with her kicking and screaming. I just steadily continue through the snow towards the outdoor swimming pool. She seems to notice that I stopped at the edge and she is really frantic now. The pool is ice cold and a few minutes in there will lead to hypothermia probably.

I then haul my sister up and into the pool, her screaming at the top of her lungs. The water came to fast though, and she was soon flailing around, floundering and trying to stay warm. I just turn my back on her and walk away, my message was clear.

'_I'll never forgive you for abandoning me. Ever._'

**XoXoXoXo~hOnK~XoXoXoXo**

**AN: And with that dark note, we come to a close for this chapter. Sorry you didn't see to much of Gamzee, I'll show more of him next chapter. And speaking of next chapters, I'm sorry this one took so long! I had run out of inspiration for a second, but I knew I couldn't let you all down. So, here's Chapter 6 for WTF, and I hoped you all enjoyed it~**

**CICI OUT! PEACE! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**FAIL! Pt. 1**

**A/N: Hey~ Sorry for the long wait! SS Fair was kicking me in the ass, so I had to work day and night to finish my report and backboard two days before it was due on Friday. So yeah. You can say I am a procrastinator~ So yeah. Sorry bout that.**

**I don't own Homestuck. Sorry I'm not demented enough to be Hussie peoples. ENJOY~~~~!**

**XOXOXOXO~Procrastination is Bad~XOXOXOXO**

_NO POV (for once)_

Caroline wandered into the room, stumbling from the remaining headache she had from last night, carrying her cereal. She meandered over to the couch and plopped down, kicking her feet up onto the coffee table and turned on the TV. She had accidentally kicked Eridan's wand, but she didn't notice that. What she DID notice was the large pop and sparks before passing out on the couch for a few hours. Oh boy would her headache get worse...

_xOxOxO~time skip= 2 hours~xOxOxO_

_ERIDAN'S POV_

Oh my cod, did my head hurt. I don't know why, but I thought something was sitting on my chest. Did Caroline own a cat? No, I don't think so... I would have seen it. I groaned and my voice seemed a different pitch. I thought for a second and immediately sat up, knowing I left my wand on the table. It must have rolled off and did something. I glance down and notice that I am no longer male. Well. How about that?

I was actually kinda used to stuff like this happening to me a lot. The others were in for a shock though. I walked over and changed into some reasonably fitting clothes before walking downstairs to find a guy crashed on the couch, holding a soggy bowl of cereal. He had shaggy blonde hair and was wearing girls PJ pants with a simple t-shirt on. His mouth was open slightly with a bit of drool coming out. I just laughed a little and grabbed the cereal and brought it to the kitchen.

I dumped the cereal out and brought a blanket over for Caroline seeing as he was probably cold. This house is so big, and I can never find where that stupid draft comes from! I hear shuffling by the stairs and see a girl with long wild hair step out. She still had this drowsy look that screamed she still wasn't awake to notice anything different. She wore gray Cancer themed PJ's and for some reason had a crab plush under her arm. Must be Karkat, boy is she gonna be pissed.

"Mornin' Kar. Howwed you sleep?" I only wince slightly at my voice, but I certainly jar the girl out of whatever little reverie she was in.

"Huh?! Wait a minute..." She looked down at herself and her eyes widened, opening her mouth to scream. I let her, not really caring since I need everyone up anyway. Caroline fell off the couch and almost hit his head on the coffee table, whining about having a headache before noticing the change as well. He took it surprisingly well, just taking a glance at me, Karkat, and the wand on the floor.

Two more thumps sounded on the floor above us, and I heard an angry female voice screeching my name. A girl with long black hair with double horns stormed over and grabbed the front of my pj shirt.

"ED, what the FUCK did you DO TO ME!?" She shouted and shook me violently, almost banging my head angainst the counter. I escaped her grasp and rubbed my shoulders and mumbled incoherent things under my breath.

"I had nothin' to do wwith it! I don't knoww wwhy it happened, but it did. So calm your tits Sol." I snapped and stormed to my room, slamming the door.

_REMI'S POV_

I was just sleeping peacefully, snoozing in one of Caroline's guest bedrooms. The party from last night had drained me, and I was exhausted. So when I thought I heard Caroline screeching from downstairs, I just chucked my stuffed bear at the door. I didn't yell, or move other wise.

I kinda just lazed there, snoozing until someone slammed open the door and jumped on my bed, promptly scaring the shit outta me.

"REMI! Remi! Wake up, wake up, wake up! COME ON! UP AND AT'EM!"

I wanted to punch this guy in the face. Which one was it? If it was Eridan, screw punching him in the face. I'll just skip to kicking him in the nuts. The guy finally stopped jumping on the bed, and I glared up at them, my eyes rivaling those of Kyoya's in that one episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club. But then I blinked.

The guy trying to wake me up had shaggy blonde hair, turquoise blue eyes, and the strangest look on his face. He looked familiar... Did Caroline have a twin brother...? No, I'm pretty sure she didn't.

"What do you want?" What was wrong with my voice? Was I screaming so much last night that my voice left me? I flopped my head back down and groaned, not liking where this was going.

"Damn. At least you don't look much different..." I look back up to notice the guy was pouting. I glance down at myself and don't notice much. But I must be different, because according to this guy, I look a bit different. I get up and glance at the mirror, shock covering my face instantly.

"Holy shit... I'M TALLER! And whats with my hair? And my voice? Wait a minute..." I look back at the weird guy I thought I knew, which I happened to be I level with, and stare at him for a second. He actually looks REALLY familiar...

"Caroline...?" I ask tentatively, the guy nodding slowly, like it was obvious. "So that means... Why?"

"Eridan's wand." Was all he said before leaving me to process the info he just dropped on me. So this was caused by Eridan? But why would that imbecile do this? And what was with the girly scream from downstairs? UGH, I have too many questions and not enough answers.

I stumble downstairs, not bothering with my slippers, since they probably don't fit anymore. I head for the girl with the purple highlighted bangs and stand in front of her. She looks up at me expectantly, as if she knows I want something from her.

All I could think to do was to step forward and start trying to strangle her. Of course the others flipped their shit over this, and tried to stop me, but I stopped caring. When they finally managed to pry my hands from her neck, Eridan's face had turned purple with her blood. I walked off to the kitchen and made myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes to calm my mood. My thoughts?

'_What the hell have I just been thrown into?_'

**XOXOXOXO~LINEBREAK~XOXOXOXO  
**

**A/N: Here you go! This going to be two parts, kay? Hope you don't mind.**

**REVIEW PLS, AND I WILL LOVE ALL OF YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fail! Pt. 2**

**A/N: Hey there, how's it going? I hope to let you all know that I sincerely love all you guys, and I read every single review you all send me. With that being said, welcome to the next chapter of What the Firetruck~ Today we shall see if our main protagonist can escape her little dilemma along with everyone else! **

**I don't own Homestuck, I only own the several OCs in this story!**

**ENJOY! **

**XOXOXOXO~Peace, Love, and Special Stardust~XOXOXOXO**

We all sat around the coffee table, pondering how in the hell we would get out of this mess. I didn't feel like explaining the fact that it was I who caused it. Aw hell no, I had WAY too much pride for that. Oh well for them, I guess.

Tuning back into the conversation, I noticed that Remi and Eridan were in a little spat. AGAIN. Ugh, it's like those two could never stop fighting.

"ARGH! It's not that I hate you! It just that... Um... Lemme put it this way. If you were on fire, and I had a tub of water, I'd drink the water. ALL OF IT. Not even use an ounce on your incinerating skin." Remi complained, while the others watched in stunned silence. Eridan gaped, her fins twitching slightly in surprise.

"Wwhy, you little bitch! I should cull you for talkin' to me like that, you lowwblood!" She spat angrily at him, baring her teeth in a snarl. Oh great, she's going full out Trollian now on our asses. Run for your lives. I roll my eyes in exasperation. These two must loathe each other with a passion.

"Alright you guys, break it up! This the fifth time in thirty minutes you fought with each other, give it a break! Now, Eridan. Tell me this ISN'T permanent?" I snap, tired of their bickering. I glance around the room, while they situated themselves.

My house was mostly pastel themed unless the room was victim to one of my strange paintjobs I decided to create. The living room was a nice shade of leaf green, the throw pillows being tree bark brown as well as my wooden coffee table and tan carpet. The green curtains were open to let some light in, seeing as it was a nice clear day. The bookshelves were stocked with several series and movies, as well as picture frames, cards, and other little knick-knacks I picked up from my few excursions to town. My TV was set up on a stand, and I had a few gaming consoles strewn at the foot of it.

My kitchen was sunny yellow, and I had black and white towels as well as a few bee themed things here and there. I think this is Sollux's favorite place in the house, because it has such a happy disposition, a nice veiw of the front lawn, and it was pretty spacious. Or, at least that's why I like it. I'm never really sure with Sollux...

"No, it isn't. I just havve to find out howw to revverse it." She responded after a minute, seated on the floor cross legged, her pajamas overly baggy and exposing a bit of her shoulder. She fixed it only to have the stubborn cloth return to it's original position. I nod and stand up, my stomach growling from not being able to eat my cereal from this morning.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to do that while I make breakfast for everyone. Any suggestions?" I ask curiously. They almost always want something different in the morning.

"Muffins!" Remi pipes up happily, jerking upward in his excitement at the prospect of good food. I just smile and look at the others.

"Sure, whatever, as long as they are bluberry muffins." Sollux agrees and walks out of the room, presumably to her room so she hack into someone's facebook account and learn all of their shit or something.

"I'm fine with whatever, motherfucker." Gamzee just smiles dopily and turns to the TV, watching whatever was on and mumbling about life and it's miracles.

"I don't give a crap, as long it isn't poisonous." Well, way to be specific Karkles.

"Wwhatevver." Eridan just stands up and heads to her room, her feet barely making a sound on the wood of the stairs. I head into my bright and smiley kitchen, grabbing the necessary things to make muffins from scratch, as well as blueberries, since those were requested and I knew Remi wouldn't care if they were blueberry muffins, as long as they WERE muffins.

I'm putting the muffin mix in the cups when I feel someone staring at me. I finnish with the last one before facing Demitri, just as genderswapped as everyone else. She looks awkward, tugging at the hem of her shirt, and barely making eye contact.

"Everything alright Demitri? I haven't seen you in a while." I ask her politely. It's true, normally she's out and about, helping me around the house and stuff. This is the longest amount of time I haven't seen her actually. I've been kinda... Well, worried about my butler and friend. She's been working for the family since before I was born, so she's a good deal older than me, about fifteen years or so.

I never really described Demitri, but currently she had choppy brightish orange hair and reddish brown eyes that glittered with uncertainty. She wore casual clothes and simple tennis shoes, completing the look of someone about to ask if they can go somewhere you probably won't like.

"Yeah... I've just been online, talking to people, stuff like that..." She said slowly, as if choosing her words carefully. I turn back to my muffins, opening the preheated oven and putting them in. I then turn and meander over to the table, Demitri following me like a child. It was pretty cute actually.

"Alright. Now, mind telling me why you're so nervous?" I asked yet another question, this time a bit teasing as I poked her arm. She just shyly smiled, something I would have never expected her to do.

"I'm going out to meet with some friends of mine, and I was wondering if that would be all right with you?" I just grin wide and nod. She shouldn't have been nervous at all! Of course I would agree, but Demitri was and always would be a worry wart.

She nodded and stood up, going to grab the keys to her car, waving bye to me and grabbing an apple on the way out. I got up and made some tea to drink while I waited for my muffins to finnish and cool. While I sat, I pondered about the most random of things, like how chemical reactions from baking happened or how some of the strangest of ingredients made the best of confections. You know, random baking stuff.

A delishous smell was wafting from the oven when I got my first visitor to the kitchen. Karkat just wandered in and sat at the table with me. She was still pretty short and she had that look that screamed that she was a 24/7 PMSer, which I found was pretty funny.

"Hey, Karkles, want some tea?" I inquired, I wasn't really sure if she liked tea or not. God, I hope I don't have to start buying coffee, the smell will kill me. I'm happy when she nods and focuses back on her hands while I fixed her a cup. "So, to what can I thank for the pleasure of you coming to sit and drink tea with me?"

She shrugged and cautiously sipped at the warm drink, slightly grimacing at the taste and grabbing a small sugar packet for use. "No reason, I was bored in my room." Was all she said simply. I sit back down and continue to sip at my tea. Hm, what to talk about, what to talk about indeed.

Luckily I was saved by the oven, it going off and saying the muffins were ready. I run over and turn it off, getting out my precious homemade muffins that smelled great. I shivered when I remembered what happened when I burned them a few times, the outcome NEVER good. But, that's a tale for another time.

I set them on the cooling rack Karkat had grabbed for me in a spurt of niceness. Remi raced down the stairs, his short hair looking neat and tidy. It was the same shade of brown from before, and just as straight too. He looked happy about getting his request and sat at the table next to where I was sitting. The others were following him in, not looking as energetic, but happy enough at getting food.

I set the now cooled muffins out with butter and milk, still getting that motherly feeling even though I was current a male. I was about to enjoy my muffin when Eridan raced down and almost made me drop my muffin in surprise.

"I'vve found it! I'vve found it!" She shouted happily, quickly gaining all of our attention. I stand and walk over to her, putting my muffin back on my plate.

"Really now? And this will affect all who's involved right?" I ask, thinking about poor Demitri who's out with her friends. God, I hope she's at the movies or someplace where she's sitting...

"Yup. And it should hardly affect you too. Or at least that's wwhat it says..." She sets the book down and takes the wand, concentrating slightly before waving the thing and saying some strange words I will never remember. I saw a flash and my eyes blanked for a second, but I knew I hadn't passed out.

As my vision came back a second later, I noticed we were all back to normal. Thank God Eridan didn't mess up, or who knows what could have happened. Everyone, but Karkat and Sollux, cheered at being semi-normal and ate their muffins. I was just glad everyone around me was happy and safe.

**XOXOXOXO~Peace, Love, and Special Stardust~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: You guys, I will need suggestions for what Caroline and friends will do in their spare time! Check my profile for ways of telling me your suggestions, or just leave it in a review! I won't mind~ Well, that's all for this chapter. See you next time~ :D**

**CICI OUT! PEACE~ ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Addictions Can Come From ANYWHERE! 8D**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I recently went to 2 birthdays, a sleepover, a cosplay flashmob, AND got sucked into a videogame. Those throes are hard to throw off indeed... XD**

**Anyway, the idea for this chapter came to me while I was eating a bowl of Cheerios today. BTW, Cheerios aren't mine unless I eat them. Then I guess nobody wants them... 8)**

**DISCLAIMER! Nope, I don't have a Hussie duct taped under my bed, not me... NEITHER DO I OWN THE COMPANY THAT PRODUCES THE GAMES MENTIONED IN THIS!**

**XOXOXOXO~Imagination~XOXOXOXO**

(Eridan's POV)

I was walking downstairs early this morning when I saw Caroline preparing to leave.

"Wwhere are you goin', Caroline?" I can only wonder after all.

"Work. The bakery needs someone to take over as headbaker. Karkat's in charge." And with that, the tall blonde left the house in a rush. Huh. How about that?

I meander into the living room and sit on the couch, watching TV. I flip through the channels until my finger slips and I hit the AV1 button. The screen changes to that of a video game.

"Harvvest... Moon...? Wwhat the hell?" I pick up the Wii remote that was set down by Caroline obviously last night. I select 'new game' and I quickly select the things I needed to before watching the opening scene play out. I soon started playing the game itself and before I knew it, I was hooked...

(Karkat's POV)

I reread the note Caroline left behind for me that basically said to watch the house for her and that she would be back around 5 pm. It was only eight AM, and yet I here sounds from the TV downstairs. Must be Eridan watching TV, he's always been an early riser.

I stumble down to the living room, rubbing my bedhead, to see Eridan intently watching the screen and using the Wii controller and nunchuk. What the hell is he doing? Why is he playing a game on Caroline's wii? I walk behind the couch and glance at the screen. I see a little brown haired guy running around the screen talking to everyone and doing menial farm chores. I look at the disc case on the floor that was probably left there from last night.

"'_Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility_'... Eridan, what the fuck are playing?" I question the seadweller incrediously. Seriously, what form of entertainment could possibly come from this at all?

"Farm game, cute girls, becomin' a hero to a poor helpless island, fuckin' addictin'..." He trailed off after that, apparently not answering my question anymore than he had. This is ridiculous and stupid.

I stormed over to Caroline's basket labled 'HARVEST MOON' and dug around, looking at all the gaming titles for everything going all the way back to the PlayStation 2. She had over 13 different games and game guides, packets full of Action Replay codes, handmade game guides to specific things in all the games written and illustrated by her for her. I picked out a DS game titled 'Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands'. I read the back and curiously stared at the game. '_Well, okay... It could be a little interesting I guess..._'

I run back upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door, reaching my DS that Caroline bought me for no reason. I was now kind of happy for the thing. I can now see what is so fun about the these games...

(Caroline's POV)

I put the left over pastries in boxes to give to the boys when I got home if they didn't destroy my house for 8 hours. I grab my stuff, prepared to leave.

"Bye Kathy and Amanda! See you tomorrow!" I call out, leaving out the back towards my car. I was ready to make the long journey home from town. I hop into the veichle and speed home, hoping to get there before someone burns my house down.

I reach home before long and I rush in, carrying all my goodies in with me. I look around but there is nothing to hear or see with the place. All I hear is the slight _takking_ of keys or buttons on an elctronic device. Oh, and also Harvest Moon music playing in the background. ...Wait a minute...

As soon as I process the information, I walk into the living room to see Eridan playing the wii. The weird part was that he was playing Harvest Moon and he was on day 15 of Summer, something that would have taken me at least two days to accomplish. And he seemed to be perfectly fine with how he was playing the game. I also notice my other Harvest Moon stuff was rifled through and looked at thoroughly. I checked the rest of my games and guides and shit only to notice that my Sunshine Islands stuff also disappeared from the basket. Hmmm...

"Eridan, are you having fun?"

"Yes, wwhy are you askin'?"

"Just wondering... Hey, did you see who ran off with my Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands stuff?"

"I think I saww Kar run back in here for a guide or twwo..."

"Kay, thanks bye." And with that short conversation, I waltzed out the room to visit my good buddy Karkat~! Joy.

I make it to his door and open it without knocking. He's just laid out across his bed, not paying me any mind. He doesn't even care when I sit next to him! Wow he is REALLY absorbed into that game... I nudge him and he just growls at me. Seriously?

"Hey Karkles. Whatcha doin'?" I look over his shoulder at the male character running around the screen, talking to people and taking care of shit. I notice one of my handmade guides open to the romance part of the game and I smiled, totally prepared to get dirt on Karkat at a moments notice.

"Playing a game."

"I can tell. What girl are you going for?" he acknowledges my question by pointing to Alisa, a cute Harvest Goddess lover that likes sweets and you don't unlock until you raise the Mystic Islands. I laugh lightly and pat him on the shoulder, getting up to go back downstairs and work on dinner. "All right, remember that the Mystic Islands cost 12 Sun Stones and that she likes sweets like Hot Chocolate and Pudding."

I walk out and down the stairs to see that Sollux and Gamzee have migrated to the living room as well and were watching Eridan play. Sollux was mostly commenting on 'how thitty ED'th playing wath' while Gamzee was muttering about how this game is 'motherfucking miracles'. I smile again and waltz to the kitchen. However I notice a problem. We were on our last dinner from when I last went to the grocery and I have too many of them here to just leave behind. I guess I'll have to bring them along.

Well then. This will be fun! Not.

**XOXOXOXO~Imagination~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I took forever. Testing is starting next week, so don't expect much then, as well as the fact I am starring in my school's Talent Show! So I'll be caught up with that too. So wish me luck! **

**BTW, I want YOU GUYS to tell me who Caroline should bring! You can leave it in a review, PM, Use my email or pesterchum info, or anyway you see fit! I also just got a tumblr, you can find me as PistolPonyRodeo413. So go ahead, make your choice~ And see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Groceries**

**A/N: I am sincerely sorry about how long this took me to write this. And even then it isn't much... What with graduation, field trips, nagging friends who bug me for other types of stories, I was almost run dry with ideas. But alas, I finally got one! No more fillers for now~ Time for me to stick some what close to the story line now~ Oh, by the way. This story's storyline starts a week before New Years. Sorry I skipped the celebration, but that's how I wanted to do it. ;P**

**XOXOXOXO~Happy Summer Vacation Everyone~XOXOXOXO**

I (miraculously) didn't wake myself up the next morning. No, I was woken up by another thing. Sitting up, I eye the tray left by me while I was asleep. It had a simple breakfast on it, nothing fancy. It had some left over muffins from yesterday with some orange juice and a bit of butter. Smiling I dig in, but I can't help but wonder who would be so nice as to do this for me.

When I'm done, I sit up and start getting ready in my regular outfit. My eyes flit over to my calender and I walk over, noticing a mark over today. Smiling, I note it to be my birthday.

'_Today is my birthday, isn't it? Well isn't this a nice surprise! But I never told the boys my birthday..._' Leaving the room, I walk downstairs to find absolutely no one there. Not even Demitri, which is strange because I would have expected him to be home by now. I go back up and glance in the boys rooms, still finding not a single living being. Frowning, I log into my office computer. I had two computers, a desktop and a laptop and both had Pesterchum on it.

'_Nobody's on. How strange, I was hoping for SOMEONE to be on so I can talk to them..._' Shivering at the thought of being utterly alone in my own huge mansion, I leave the house. I might as well get those damn groceries while I don't have to worry about 4 teenage boys being left alone in my house. I rush towards the city and leave my isolation behind me for now.

Grabbing what I needed and leaving, I wander around town for a bit. I didn't have many perishables, and I popped into the bakery to stash my groceries in there for safe keeping. None of my on duty co workers wished me a happy birthday. Now heading towards the core of town, I notice that there are still some New Years decorations up. Eleven days later, and they still haven't taken it down? Lazy townspeople...

I wander towards the local park and find a bench. Sitting, I watch the ducks just swimming around in the pond. This was just an average stereotypical park, yet It was just as nice to me. I like to poke my head in whenever I'm in town and just relax. In the spring, the entire place smelled of flowers and the fruit trees would also bloom, leaving a beautiful effect.

Getting up and heading towards the bakery, I grab my groceries and make the trip back to my house. I hope my (sort of) family is home by now. It's almost odd not waking up to Eridan lazing on the couch watching TV and kicking Karkat out of bed at 7 in the morning because I felt like it. I'm officially 25, and most twenty-five year old women (at least I'm pretty sure) do not worry about four teenaged boys disappearing on their birthday before they even wake up.

'_What if they're pulling something for my birthday? Like a surprise or something. But how that would include my employees makes me wonder if that's even true. It's better than nothing, though!_' I pull into my driveway, not really expecting the box on my doorstep. Placing my bags on the ground, I slice into the tape holding most of the door closed. I notice a small key on the box and I use it to unlock the crate the rest of the way. Inside was a smiling girl with red glasses over her closed eyes. She was leaning on a dragon tipped cane and seemed content.

"Um. What the crap? On my birthday? Why?" I step back and heave a sigh. I let my mind wander back to when I only had to take care of me and Demitri. After three years of that and then being thrown into taking care of people again barely even three weeks ago? It was too much, for me as a physical and mental being. I didn't want to take care of anyone else. I wanted my original charges. I wanted my boyfriend. My best friend with her boyfriend. I missed them more than ever, and here I am mothering a bunch of kids I don't even really know! I miss being able to drink away my woes until dawn and go by my day with nothing on my mind. No shouty trolls, no bipolar kids, no Harry Potter wannabes, no high druggies, no one but people close to me.

Falling to my knees, tears slipping from my eyes. I didn't want my birthday to go like this. Never. I stare, watery eyed, at the groceries around me. My usual checkout person wasn't there and the new one looked at me weirdly.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glance up at the new girl. Looking at her now, I can tell she's blind. She could probably tell where I was because of my sobs.

"I smell tears. Are you alright?" She asked and then I got the feeling of synthesia from the girl. She was crouched down next to me and looking mildly concerned. I need someone to talk to at this point. So I do. I talk the ear off of this troll girl. By the time I'm done, she does probably the nicest and meanest thing anyone has done to me.

She slapped the shit outta me.

"You needed to have a slap of reality. Now stop complaining, grab you groceries and get inside." She hauls me up from my stupor and shoves me towards the door, a grin on her face. Okay, yeah I needed that slap. I reach the door and open it wide to an empty and dark house. Or at least I think it is. I'm still not so sure about the surprise party deal. Walking toward the fridge, the girl helps me put everything away.

"So now that you know my life story, hi what's your name?" God, I have a shitty sense of humor sometimes.

"Terezi Pyrope" Cool, but I can't believe I just told someone I don't know about me as a person. What has my world come too?! "Just wondering, why does it smell so delicious here?" Huh? Why, that is the question.

"Why, what does it smell like?" Terezi sniffs the air for a second before pointing her nose towards my living room.

"It smells like cake. And lots of people. And boxes." I KNEW IT! I knew they would pull that shit on me!

"So you're telling me that there are people hiding in my house with cake and boxes? I am glad to have you here Terezi. That really helped ruin the surprise they're trying to pull." I walk to the living room and flip on the lights, bathing the bright and festive room in white light.

"DAMMIT AMPORA! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE BOX BEFORE SHE GOT HOME!"

"Wwhy is it my fault, Kar?"

"Fith dick, KK hath a point. TZ could probably thmell uth from a mile away."

"Happy birthday, motherfucker! HONK! :0)"

"You guys are all idiots..." I heard an audible smack before they escaped from their hiding places. All my friends, co workers, the boys, hell even my grocery checkout person was there!

"Okay, who's bright idea was this?" Several hands were directed at the brunette in the back. Remi had her arms folded and she did not look happy about having her plan foiled. Then she smiled.

"Well, at least we got cake, right?"

That night, no groceries were needed. The pizza guy ran away and vowed to never come back when Gamzee opened the door that night. I got brand new video games and books. And all was well with the world.

**XOXOXOXO~That's all Folks!~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: For now, that is. Okay my schedule for this month is long and mostly busy. I go out of town for hiking tomorrow, have a free week, then I go out of town again for a week for summer camp. I'll try to post something during my free time for you guys, but absolutely NO PROMISES. Kay, have a nice life~! XD**


End file.
